


Day 2: Family

by PencilOnly



Series: Marco Bodt Week One Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Marco Bodt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilOnly/pseuds/PencilOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Family

Marco sits in the corner of the barracks with a pencil and paper in hand, only light being a small candle so he doesn’t wake anyone up. Hunched over, he writes to his family back home; asking how they are doing, are his siblings behaving, are they doing okay with money? He then scribbles some things down about how training is going. How he misses them everyday. How he misses helping his siblings get ready in the morning or for bed at night. Helping his mother with dinner and his father with chores. May have felt like a pain at the time but he misses it.

He smiles and folds the better and seals it with a little wax before planting a small kiss to the front. Shifting to get up, he turns to see Eren sitting up in bed, watching Marco with a questioning look. Marco pauses and holds up the sealed letter to show him and Eren just nods.

‘Can’t sleep?’ Marco mouths to Eren, not wanting to wake everyone up.

Eren just nods and Marco smiles, motioning for him to come walk with him outside so they can talk.

Outside, Eren quickly prompts the question. “Who were you writing to?”

“Oh- uh..” Marco hesitates to answer since he knew that Eren’s mom was eaten by a titan. “My family..” He says, leaning his back against a tree.

Eren just nods and leans against the tree next to Marco. “Do you miss them?” He asks.

“Yeah..” Marco says with a small smile. “I.. Uh.. A lot- but I mean everyone is missing their family.” He quickly adds, not wanting to offend.

“Do you have any siblings?” Eren then asks. Marco raises an eyebrow and glances over at him. Eren is looking at the ground, hands pressed behind his back.

“Three younger- two sisters and a brother.” He answers and Eren laughs, making him jump at the sudden raise in volume.

“I should have guessed that.” Eren chuckles, “Armin guessed it first actually but-”

“I.. uh.. don’t understand?”

“It’s kinda obvious if you think about it I guess.” Eren says, looking up over at Marco with a smile. “You occasionally help Sasha with her ponytail- Move Connie’s food if he’s close to passing out into it. You fix horseface’s hair when it looks like he slept in a haystack. You ruffle Armin’s hair when you praise him. And uh.. You always look out for all of us.”

A slight blush comes to Marco’s cheeks and he covers his face, “Oh my god- I didn’t realize- It’s an unconscious habit.” He admits.

“Don’t worry about it- it’s.. a nice gesture compared to everything else going on in the world.”

Marco lowers his hands and watches Eren for a second. “Did.. you have a nightmare? Is that why you can’t sleep, Eren?”

He just shrugs the question off in the way that reminds Marco of Jean. “Comeon, let’s try to sleep again.” He says, heading back to the barracks.

Marco just smiles and walks along side him, bringing up a hand to ruffle Eren’s hair. “Okay. And also, all you guys are practically my family too.”  


End file.
